


Dorian's Gift

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We read about Valentine’s Day with John, now we’re going to have a look into what Dorian might do for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorian's Gift

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/doriansgift_zps02b437c3.jpg.html)

Dorian’s Gift  
By PattRose

 

Summary: We read about Valentine’s Day with John, now we’re going to have a look into what Dorian might do for John.   
Word Count: 542  
Warnings: Dorian still lives with Rudy  
Rating: Gen  
Genre: Pre-slash

 

John was sitting home on Valentine’s night all by himself, feeling a little sorry for himself and anyone else that was alone. His cell phone went off and saw it was Dorian and wondered if he should answer it. He was going to whine about living with Rudy, no doubt. That’s all John heard about these days. Dorian wanted out of the MX station and John saw to it that he found him a place. John didn’t know why he felt guilty. He decided to ignore the phone call and instead turned on the television. On the end of the sofa was a new blanket. It was really pretty with hearts in orange, pink and red all over it. _Where did this come from?_

John saw there was a card sitting there and he picked it up and opened it. He figured it was from the captain. She must have felt sorry for him. Instead he realized it was from Dorian. It was hand written, not typed and on some paper that almost matched the blanket lying on his sofa. 

_John,_

_I didn’t want this day to go by without showing you how I feel about you. You are very special to me and will always be in my heart and mind. Thank you for being you._

_Love, Dorian_

John was shocked. Now, he felt really guilty for leaving him at Rudy’s place. Rudy was a really nice guy, but he could drive a person crazy if given enough time. John smiled as he looked at the card again. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d ever gotten a card from anyone. Not even Anna. This was special. Dorian was special. 

John picked up the phone and dialed Dorian. 

“Hello, John.”

“Hello, Dorian. I love the blanket. It’s really nice and I can’t believe you’re so nice to a person that’s so mean to you half the time.”

“It’s the other half of the time that counts, John.”

John was still smiling. “Is there any way we could get the charging station transferred over to my trophy room tonight?”

“You’re not kidding, are you?” Dorian wondered. 

“No, I’m serious, Dorian. How would you like to move over here tonight? That’s if we can get it arranged for your charging station to be delivered. I’d like to share my life with you if you’ll have me,” John asked, softly. 

There was a slight pause and Dorian finally answered, “I would love to be a part of your life, John. I’ll arrange the charging station to be delivered and I’ll pick up some dinner on the way home. I have your card from earlier today. We’ll count this as our first date.”

Now both men were smiling at their telephones and John said, “Hurry up, I’m starving.”

“On my way, John. Thank you.”

“No, thank you, Dorian. You’ve made me feel like a new person. Now get your butt over here.”

And Dorian did just that. 

The end


End file.
